1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data producing method and an electronic device thereof; and more particularly, to a data producing method and an electronic device thereof which allows different data to be displayed on a same screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, people use portable electronic devices, such as portable computers, PDAs and cell phones to process data or produce documents. In some cases, the data requires confidentiality and some type of encryption or protection is needed to prevent data leakage. Moreover, the data that is displayed on a screen in a public place could be viewable by an unauthorized person. Therefore, the importance of incorporating anti-snooping measures onto a displaying screen should not be underestimated.
In the prior art, an anti-snooping sticker is usually affixed onto a display screen, and the see-through property of the anti-snooping sticker limits the viewable scope on the display screen in order to reduce the possibility of data leakage; furthermore, the prior art also provides a method which controls the liquid crystals to shield away the backlight in order to cover unnecessary image areas, leaving only visible images within a specific viewing range. However, the anti-snooping effect of the above methods is limited and data can still be easily leaked.